


Flower scented

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop loved spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower scented

Kate Bishop loved spring. The cold letting go without it getting too hot, with nature coming back to life in a flurry of colors and shapes and sounds with plants and animals waking from their long slumber. It made every venture outside worthwhile and this time was no different. Kate let out a soft sigh, content being right where she was, sprawled on a flower bed, bathing in the sunlight. Birds were chirping, butterflies froliced nearby, and she could swear that was a rabbit she spotted out of the corner of her eye. A lazy smile tugged at her lips. She stretched before burrowing into the flower-bed which made for a wonderful mattress. She had half a mind of falling asleep when his hand ran over her forearm, thick, calloused fingers brushing over smooth skin. It made her smile widen. It was the only response she graced his touch with even when he ran his hand up her arm, slow, almost bored touches that made her squirm on occasion.  
  
"You're so ticklish."  
  
"Hush." She berated softly and brought her hand to his arm, their forearms touching. She opened her eyes a crack, trying to gauge his response when she felt a bit more firmly over his bicep. He retaliated with tickling her elbow. She let out a yelp and pulled up, but he caught her, a strong arm around her waist. She struggled playfully, lightly hitting his arm and wiggling without any true intent of escaping.   
  
"Eeeh, noooo!" She yelped before breaking into laughter. He smiled against her shoulder and let out a chuckle himself before she felt his breath against her neck. It made her giggle at first, the ticklish gesture, but she went still at the first touch of lips against her skin. Once, twice, his kisses were gentle and fluttery, making pleasant tingles spread through her body. Her lips finally parted to let out a pant and she raked her fingernails over the arm around her. He tightened his hold, pressing her more firmly against him. She leaned back, settling over his lap with a daring purr. He kissed along her shoulder, and she tilted her head to kiss the top of his blond mane. It smelled like sunflowers and sandalwood but she could only entertain that thought for so long before he playfully bit her shoulder. She gasped as he glanced at her, only to find her smiling. He proceeded while maintaining eye contact, and she dared not look away, not even when his hand which so far rested idly aside ran down her side, over her leg, tugging over her skirt to caress at the knee. She bit her lip and spread her legs, inviting his hand as it slid up the inner side of her thigh. She inhaled sharply, back arching with anticipation. She could feel it, the warmth of his hand creeping upwards, pressing against her panties.  
  
"Te--"  
  
"...ddy?" Kate blinked sleepily three times before realizing she was curled up on her bed, a small puddle of drool on the pillow under her cheek. The blanket was tightly gripped between her legs and the thing that woke her was ringing annoyingly on her nightstand. She pushed herself up in a daze, mind slowly coming into focus from the dream she was so rudely pulled out from. It was such a good dream, too...  
Sitting up, she blindly pressed the phone's screen to shut it up and then curled around it, eyes wide as realization dawned on her.  
  
" _Teddy_." She muttered in disbelief. "That was _Teddy_."  
  
"What was Teddy?" Another voice asked, making Kate yelp. She realized that wasn't her alarm but a ringtone, and that she ended up answering a call from her best friend, who just happened to be Teddy's boyfriend.  
  
"Bi-Billy..."  
  
This was not her idea of a good morning.   
  



End file.
